Everything Starts Somewhere
by vhai
Summary: A story about the life and times of a certain three children with certain extraordinary parents. May also be considered the story of Rose and Scorpius from nineteen years later. And Al. Has mentions of Teddy and Victorie, among other people.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one.

They heard whispers as they wandered the train corridor, but they didn't think anything of it.

"I can't believe that Teddy was snogging Victoire!"

"Merlin—I can't believe that James interrupted them."

Albus Severus Potter gave a slight snort as he and Rose searched the compartments for two empty seats. He gave his cousin an incredulous look that clearly said, "A_re you kidding me? This is _James_."_

Rose twisted her lips ruefully. "Well, alright, maybe that's not so hard to believe."

Walking around, they had finally found a mostly empty car—its only occupant was a blonde-haired, fair-skinned boy who stared sullenly out the window.

Rose, with instant recognition and a somewhat conversational tone, immediately commented, "Oh, you're Scorpius, aren't you?"

By the time the witch with the cart came around, the trio had thoroughly exhausted the topics of sweets, owls, and names.

Apparently the Blacks had a certain over-fondness of constellations. Even if Scorpio's last name was Malfoy, his Dad and Mum decided to keep the Black tradition. "Plus," Scorpio added with obvious pride, "I think it just sounds cool."

Glancing at Albus, Rose shook her head as she thought of the names of their family members. "You're lucky. We're either named after dead people or plants."

"Yeah." Al looked glumly at the floor. "Lily's named for Da's ma, _and_ she's a plant, and I'm actually named after two dead people."

"Hm.. Albus... Albus Dumbledore?" Scorpio asked curiously. Al nodded. "And who..."

"Severus Snape."

* * *

chapter one point oh seven ... Back at King's Crossing, Platform nine and three quarters.

"Teddy! Teddy, dear, would you like a ride to Grimmauld Place today? Or are you busy?" Cue frantically waving red-headed woman. Yes, that would be Mrs. Potter, formerly Miss Weasley.

"Oh, thanks Aunt Ginny, but really, I'm fine. I'll just apparate over after work as usual." Teddy, with perfectly straight teeth and extremely black hair, wandered over to the group of his almost-parents.

Ginny, still smiling like a light bulb, nodded and gave him a hug. "Well, don't let us keep you then. We'll see you at dinner!"

Teddy counted to ten before he decided that, yes, metamorphmagi do need oxygen just as much as any normal wizard or witch. "Auntie... air..." Ginny let go.

After their goodbyes were settled, Harry and Ron apparated to the parking lot to get their cars, while Hermione and Ginny told their husbands they'd walk the muggle way. After they had left, Hermione and Ginny locked eyes and smirked. "So, our Victoire likes the dark haired ones, huh? "

"Funny, I always thought she had a thing for blondes with books."

"I guess not. It's so great though, that Teddy likes her. I love how he changes his blue hair whenever he likes someone. Gosh, remember that Pratt girl?"

"You mean the one with the nose? How could anyone forget that!" They laughed.

"Ginny, you definitely have to call me this weekend."

"Oh, of course. We have to plan their wedding, right?" The sinister laughter that followed was very, very much like evil cackling--even Ron and Harry can tell you that it's true.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2. In the castle.

"Well, we all know where the red-head is going."

Zabini got a smack in the face.

"Jeez, Scorpius! That hurt! Where do you think she's going anyway? Hufflepuff?"

Laughter from the train came back to Scorpius for a moment.

_"Actually, Rose has this great theory about our family."_

_"Al! Shut up!"_

_"Why! It's a great theory!" Al turned to Scorpio. "You'd think she'd have some really snotty explanation when I asked, 'Why do all the Weasleys have to be in Gryffindor?'"_

Lost in the memory, Scorpio grinned. _"Because red hair would look atrocious with any other house colors."_ Sitting next to Scorpio, Zabini raised an eyebrow. "Only you could find that funny mate."

Scorpio rolled his eyes. " Well, that's probably why you're talking to me. I mean, you're a good 5 years older than me, so I have no idea why you're not talking with the rest of the 5th years. I mean, not that I'm complaining, I just think it's weird." Scorpio looked up and down the table. "I mean, I know our table's a bit smaller than, say, the Gryffindor table, but no one else is talking to me anyway. It's like I have the pox or something."

Zabini looked quite serious for a moment, pondering before he spoke the grave truth. " Well, you _do_ chatter like a girl."

He totally had that smack coming, thought Scorpio, as Zabini started wailing about the abuse he was suffering.

* * *

It looked like Scorpio was making friends at his table, mused Rose. She was walking towards the cheering Gryffindors when she glanced at the Slytherin table. Naturally, she saw him talking animatedly with a dark haired older boy, and turned around completely before she saw the smack.

James, of course, had given her a big bear hug before she plopped herself between Al and Victorie at the Gryffindor table to watch the sorting end with Zabini, Clara, sorted into Slytherin. As the cheers died down, Professor McGonagall rose to her feet.

I hope, thought Rose with sincere eleven-year-old doubt, that it won't be a long night.

* * *

chapter two point oh five. Gryffindor Common Room.

"And then he pulled this outrageous Wronski feint-- Merlin's beard, it was--"

"Yeah, well you haven't heard the dragon story--"

"You're such a liar, you always try to tell that one! I'm telling you, there's no way he could've out-flew a dragon on a broomstick-"

"No, you're wrong! I'm not a liar--"

The voices of many grew louder... And the confusion continues.

chapter two point eight. The first day of classes, the morning of.

It was, thought Al, sleepily, a long night. If Aunt Mionie could see him now, she'd definitely be telling him off with her trademark Look of Disapproval. "Boys and Quidditch," she'd say, "Boys and Quidditch." He had spent most of last night talking about Quidditch with his new dorm mates. The stories-- well, best not to think of them right now, but there were a lot of them from a lot of people, and it took a long time to tell them. And they probably were mostly fake anyway.

Al staggered to breakfast. He realized, just as an owl landed in his bowl of cereal, that it was going to be an even longer day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Breakfast in the Dining Hall.

"Bloody hell, is that Pig?"

"Language, James, language!"

"Gosh, Rose, I never knew you had so much Aunt Mione in yah."

Rose picked Pigwidgeon out of Al's cereal, blushing. "Prat," she muttered, avoiding the grinning faces and focusing her attention on the owl. " Sic 'em, Pig!" Pig made chirping noises of agreement. Once Rose removed the letter from its leg, the mini ball of fuzz and feathers flew around dutifully. In the wrong direction.

…

"Victorie, is that an owl in your hair?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you for noticing."

"…"

"…"

…

Neville Longbottom was grinning from ear to ear as he watched the scene unfold at the Gryffindor table. Oh, the good old days of being a student. Keeping his laughter in check, he turned to his breakfast and sincerely hoped that a) no one noticed his total amusement (and, accordingly, his lack of assistance) and b) that he wouldn't laugh while he had his mouth full of egg. That would be kind of unbecoming.

… chapter 3.79 The Slytherin Common Room.

"Yo, bro." Clara Zabini, age 11. Cold eyes, currently trained on thing called 'brother'.

"Sister dear." Aforementioned thing called brother lounges on the sofa.

_Lazy_, thought Clara, with distaste. "You're going to be late. You'll miss breakfast." She continued predicting pessimistically in a dead and serious voice. "You'll miss your first class. And you'll be late for your second. And you'll forget your homework in your dorm, because you rushed to get to class because you were late. And Peeves will dump something on you."

The older Zabini groaned. "No more horoscope section for you." Sprawling out further onto the sofa, he exclaimed dramatically, "So young! So morbid!"

Scorpio, who was returning from breakfast, said as he passed the pair, "I bet she'd get along marvelously with that Trewelany lady. They say she always gave morbid predictions."

_Well,_ thought Scorpio, _to be totally specific, _Rose_ said that Professor Trewelany was always saying morbid things. _This, of course, had turned the conversation on the train to the teachers at Hogwarts.

"_Do you know what any of the teachers are like now?"_

"_Well, not really. I mean, I know the really old ones that were here when my dad and mom were here,…"  
"Oh, me too. Actually, I'm pretty sure our parents went to school together. Father doesn't talk of it much, though."_

"_Same here, actually, but the rest of our family has a real long memory. They always tell us stories. Oh, and we know Neville."_

"… _Neville?"_

_ "Professor Longbottom."  
_


End file.
